A Cooler Alola
by Mr. Fakemon
Summary: This is a Pokemon fanfic and has no shipping. This fic is set in Alola. P.S. My first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Today Ash and the gang are going to have a field trip. They are going to go to Frezla Island (this island is mine)  
"Wow! Look ate all the Pokemon!" Ash said as he looked out the snowy window of the plane. "Think all the Pokemon we will see!"  
"This island is known for being very cold so get your snow gear on!" Said Proff. Kakui. "Since when do we have snow gear?" Said Sophocles.  
"Um... Since we got on the plane" Replied Prof. Kakui "We have now landed on Frezla Island."Might want that snow gear now..." prof. Kakui said

-Time Skip-

"Lets go now!" Yelled Ash as he got his scarf on." "Ash you have to wait for all of us." Replied Lillie "Okay what do you want to do when we wait for the others?" Asked Kiawe "We are done." Said Sophocles as he just got his snow gear on "Okay lets go!" Said Ash as we started to walk out of the plane and into a snowy "wasteland". Just as he got out of the plane... "Jeez its cold!" Yelled a shocked Ash "Pikachu!" Yelled a just as shocked Pikachu.  
"Its not that cold..." Said Mallow unsure.  
"Never mind its super cold!" Yelled Mallow.

-Time Skip-

"Welcome to the Frost Fire City Pokemon Center. How may we help you?" Asked a Nurse Joy.  
"Can we have 7 rooms please?" Asked a cold Prof. Kakui.  
"Sure" Replied Nurse Joy. "Can you show then to their rooms Coldree."  
"Coldree." Said the Coldree.  
"Wow! What kind of Pokemon is that?" Asked Ash.  
"I donnnttzz nozzt." Said Rotom Dex.  
"Oh right you dont have a Frost Pokedex. Said Nurse Joy. "We have are own Pokedex as this island is trying to become a reigon."  
"Hello I am a Frost Pokedex made for Ash Ketchum. I was gramed by Prof. Spruce." Said the new Pokedex.  
"Why does Ash have a Pokedex already?" Asked a confused Mallow.  
"We were hoping he would come here on his next journey." Replied Nurse Joy.  
"Why?" Said a still confused Mallow.  
"Because we could use some more publicity." Nurse Joy told them. "Anyway here are some Pokedexs for you." she told them. "You will need to put in your info and what kinds of Pokemon you have and how many of them you have..." she said. "Besides you Ash we already did yours."  
"So am I goingzzt to have a use herezzt?" Asked Rotom Dex.  
"No we can give you the info... it might not have all of it because we did not expect a floating the Rotom Dex you kinda made Prof." said Nurse Joy.  
"How do you know about it?" Asked Prof. Kakui.  
"Ash is a big name now so people will say stuff about him on." Replied Nurse Joy.  
"Okay..." He replied back.  
"Now whats that Pokemon" Ash said as pointed the Pokedex at it.  
"Coldree the Cold Helper Pokemon, Number 6 in our Pokedex, Ice and Fairy Type." said the Frost Pokedex. "It likes likes to help others in its cold environment it is also commonly used by Nurse Joys in the area." it said.  
"Cool new Pokemon!" Ash said.  
"Jeez I am tired." Said Lille.  
"Yeah me too." Said Mallow.  
"Okay it is time to got to bed." Said the prof "Okay..." Said Ash.

-Time Skip-

'So weird that I have people that watch me...' Ash thought 'so weird...' as he drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-The Story-

"BLITZROCK!" shouted a Pokemon.  
"What?!Ash yelled as he got woken up by that Pokemon.  
"Pikachu?!" Yelled Pikachu.  
"Jeez what was that?" Ash asked himself.  
"Pika Pi." Replied Pikachu.  
"You do know I can only guess at what you are saying right?" Asks Ash.  
"Pika... Pika" .Said Pikachu in a knowing tone.  
Ash gets dressed and begins thinks to himself 'I wonder... why do people watch me? Is it because... no...'

-Time Skip-

"Okay class, today we will be going to see Mt. Dead Stone." Said the prof.  
"Dead Stone... why is it... called that?" asked Mallow.  
"Because it is said to have a lot of dark type Pokemon..." Said ?  
"Oh, hey Nurse Joy." Said a smiling Ash.  
"Hello." Said a also smiling Nurse Joy.  
"Guys... you might want some snow gear on..." said Prof. Kuiki.

-Time Skip-

"We are ready!" Said an excited Ash Ketchum.  
"Yeah!" To the freezing cold we go!Yelled a sarcastic Mallow.  
"Yeah..." Said Lillie.

-Time Skip-

"WOW!" Screamed Ash as he looked at the Mt. Dead Stone. He saw stone gray cliffs and a few Pokemon he had never seen before.  
"Well... time to use the lift..." Said the prof.

-Time Skip-

"Woah..." Said Mallow.  
"Yeah..." Said Lana.  
"ZAPSPERNAT!" cried a Pokemon.  
Ash heard the cry and took of to go and helit, leaving the others behind (like he should...).  
"ASH WAIT!" Yelled Prof. Kukui.

-To Ash-

-Ash Pov-

"Where is it? Questioned Ash.  
"Pika?said Pikachu.  
"What is that?Said Ash as he looked at what looks like a egg.  
"I wonder who's it is?Questioned Ash.  
"Pika Pi...replied Pikachu.

-Time Skip-

-Nobody's Pov-

With Everybody Else...

"I hope Ash is okay..." said a worried Lillie.  
"I think he will be fine." replied the Prof.

-Time Skip-

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Ash as he ran towards them.  
"ASH!" they all yelled.  
"ASH where were you?" Asked a mad and worried Prof.  
"I was trying to save a Pokemon..." said Ash "But I found an egg instead."  
"Oh... just DON'T run off like that." Kakui replied.  
"Okay..."

-Time Skip-

"Hey Ash? Can we see the egg?" Asked Lana.  
"Yeah" said the rest of the kids.  
"Okay..." said a unsure the Ketchum. 'Might as well...'  
"Yay!" they cheered.  
The egg was a light blue with white dots one it.  
"oooo..." they said.  
"Yeah... I just wonder what it is..." said Ash.  
"Guys were are going back tomorrow." Said Prof. Kakui.  
"Okay..." they said sadly as they got ready for bed.


	3. Ash's Pokemon

-Thing to Note-

If you want a fanfic that is updated a lot this is not the place.

-Ash's Pokemon-

Pikachu

Rowlet

Lycanroc

Litten

Nebby

-Ash's Usable Pokemon-

Charizard

Noctowl

Sceptile

Oshawat

Snivy

Noivern

Infernape

Oshawott

Bulbasaur

-Pokemon Ash Got That Were Not Anime-

Zoura

Riolu

Haunter (The one in the in Kanto, he got it "back" from Sabrina.)

and a Potato... JK!

Sorry for this not being a chapter. **BRAH!**

Also, all the movies; which means he knows all legendaries. **Did he miss one? _Shut up... _Okay Fakemon75!**

As well as he knows Mewtwo, from the time he died. **Wait, does this mean Pokemon has a plot?! ****_Er... no... _****Aw...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Please vote on my poll. NOW!**

"Hi" is for human talking

'Hi' is for thinking

*cough* is for mouth non talking, like coughing or sneezing

#Hi# is for talking though aura or teleplathy

(Hello) is for pokemontalking

**I am epic** is for some dumb thing **GRRrrrr! **talking

-Last Time-

"Hey Ash? Can we see the egg?" Asked Lana.

"Yeah" said the rest of the kids.

"Okay..." said a unsure the Ketchum. 'Might as well...'

"Yay!" they cheered.

The egg was a light blue with white dots one it.

"Oooo..." they said.

"Yeah... I just wonder what it is..." said Ash.

"Guys were are going back tomorrow."

Said Prof. Kakui. "Okay..." they said sadly as they got ready for bed.

* * *

-The Story- **Hey look, I am in this fanfic, neat.**

-Some all ways ten year old kid's Pov-

I slowly got my PJs on and got into my bed. I looked at Pikachu and smiled. Today was a fun day: I got the egg and I saw new pokemon **OoOoOooooo**. My eyes slowly started to close. I drifted off to sleep...

-In Dream Land of awsome**ISH-**

-Now in Third Person- **His name is Steve, wait...**

Water, all you can see is water. Nice blue water... With little fish pokemon swimming about. You see a blue haired girl that should not be shipped with anybody... **Wait... is it... **Lana.

Now you are in a building, full oh happy people. Eating food, and chatting. You see a green haired, **DREW?! **Mallow, **Oh, that was ****disappointing **cooking food.

You now see a lab thing in a backyard. With gadgets and gizmos everywhere. You see orange haired kid named... **Potato? No? Yeah me too... **Sophocles.

Now, there is a battle going on, a fire type trainer is winning big time. His name is... **Rip Off Ash? **Kiawe. **Oh It is rip off Ash.**

Lastly, you see a kid battling a legendary pokemon... his name is...** Ash? **Ash... **Easy. **He is now holding a little white pokemon called**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!** **Jerk**, **was only trying to spoil the story. Rude.**

-Pokemon World-

"ASH!"

"HEY ASH! WAKE UP!"

"hmm..." Ash**Y BOY **mumbled as he woke up. "'what?"

"Ash, we gotta leave soon, and by soon I mean like: like now." Said prof.

"Okay..." He groggled. "Wait... AHHH!" He jumped out of bed and started running round to get ready.

-Time Skip-

I am in the airplane. Though right now I am thinking what is in the egg. What is it?

-End Chapter-

**Nice got 424 words. Good job. _Thank you..._**


End file.
